walkypediafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Crazychick08/Policy Proposals/My Personal To-Do List
This is a few proposals I've been thinking about for the wiki and also adding the list of things I want to do myself just so I remember it later. Feel free to ignore the To-Do List, feel free to comment on the policy ideas. Policy Ideas Because CR8 is awesome, he works fast. Some of these are probably also on his guidelines by the time I finish this, but so be it. #NO PAID CONTENT EVER. LOOKING AT YOU, PEOPLE POSTING JOYCE & WALKY STRIPS. This is just straight up theft and shouldn't be allowed on wiki. While the links are on Patreon, you have to PAY to get onto his Patreon, so the rule stands. This goes for Patreon exclusive strips, Joyce & Walky paid strips, Slipshine, book exclusives (like Shortpacked 1.0), etc. Posting info from them onto the wiki is one thing, but links are wrong, bad, a no no, not allowed. If Willis asking people not to do it isn't enough, now the admins are TELLING you not to do it. Seriously, this is not okay. Posting free content or links to places they can be bought legally is TOTALLY okay and in fact encouraged. Due to the rise in violations of this rule, I also recommend we add a note on the J&W storylines saying paid content links is not allowed. #No slut shaming/outright misogyny/homophobia/transphobia/racism/ableism/etc. Or, as Willis phrases it, don't be a garbage person. We WILL shut you down. #This wiki is very snarky and relaxed due to the fanbase. That's fine. Inserting spam is not fine. #Swearing is okay, I think. They're both PG-14 series after all. Swearing AT people is not. If it wouldn't fly in the comment sections, don't post it here. It's the difference between saying "This is assholish behaviour/you are acting like an asshole" vs "You're an asshole". One is tantamount to saying knock it off, your behaviour is not okay. One is a straight up insult and not cool. #We have a pretty relaxed reference policy. 9/10 things probably don't have a reference note. If you just want to post a link to the strip/comment/Tweet/Tumblr post in question (or, in the case of paid content, to the store you bought it from) in the wording in lieu of reference lists at the bottom, that's good enough. If you wanna make a reference list, go for it, but it isn't really REQUIRED. #Vandalism and being jerks is not allowed. #You don't have to like or agree with Willis, but he is the creator of the content that inspired this wiki and so you will respect him. Same goes for other real people that have articles here. #We also don't allow insults to the characters to be posted into the articles. Sorry guys. Only stuff that's canon (snarkily stated canon, but canon nonetheless). That's said, some characters are blatantly intended to be antagonistic/evil forces (Ex. Mary, Blaine, Ross) and so inserting things from biographies/strips/etc. about how they're "the worst" is probably okay as long as it doesn't take over the strip. And again, canon statements ("Mike is an asshole") are probably under the harmless snark thing as well. #The Billie and Ruth DoA sections look great - doing things storyline by storyline makes the articles much more detailed and informative. The other articles should be done this way. It would be time consuming, but it'd also give us something to do. #Discussion and debate are one thing, but if things get too heated or people complain to the admins, we reserve the right to step in. #No obviously unacceptable behaviour (personally insulting others, insulting real people’s appearances, slut shaming, that pro-pedo bullshit some trolls have spouted, etc.). #Don't start shit or post things to be deliberately obtuse or inflammatory. Seriously, guys, dick move. #Obviously you have to follow Wikia rules (ex. no users under 13) or we have to step in. #Another idea I had was to make articles for storylines. They could likewise add information and detail to the wiki, as well as have a quick place to get the info for EVERYONE involved in the storyline rather than go through character's pages. We could put the links in the storyline pages (or a summary section for those like It's Pregnancy where there aren't storyline pages) and then link to the strips with a "View Here" link. #We could set up the chat and open some forums if you guys want - it'd be great for community building! We don't necessarily have to discuss the comics in these things. Discussing common interests helps build wiki. If we do this though, rules from wiki still apply in the forums and chat (and also water is wet). This could also be a great platform to suggest changes for the wiki. #I know some other wikis include relationship pages - would that be something that interests you guys? They can be fun and provide info on relationships. They don't have to be focused on romance or only between mains either. Personal To-Do List #Start updating other characters articles by storyline. #Post links to free J&W strips #Comb through the book PDFs for trivia (and majors) when they arrive. #Add link to beginning of It's Pregnancy (the current one does not go to the start) #Add trivia/info about non-canon comics (Sly Sirs, Ultra Car, etc.) where they are known. #Go through Willis' Tumblr and Twitter (as well as the character twitters) and comments for trivia. #Possibly begin the storyline pages. #Add a link to the character twitters for DoA. #Fix links that still go to itswalky rather than joyceandwalky or the new itswalky site. #If you guys want, open chat. #If wanted, open forums. #If wanted, begin relationship pages. #Add some more detail for the minor characters. #Add some of the needed characters (Ex. Mrs. Lessick/Lesse). #Make the storyline chronology. #Add the dates of the first hovertext and possibly make a list of what they say? Category:Blog posts